


My death wish

by L05Noah



Series: Frans oneshots [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Hallucinations, Loss, Love, Nightmares, Regret, Revenge, Sad, Sad Ending, Suicide, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L05Noah/pseuds/L05Noah
Summary: Frisk: "um... Okay..." Frisk sighed then she closed her eyes and wished"I wish... the person I love would love me back"Sans: "What a coincidence..." Sans said amazed.Frisk: "hm?"Sans: "I have the same wish too"Frisk: "Really?!" Frisk said 'Does he like me? Does he?!' Frisk said with a glimmer of hope in her beautiful red soul.Sans: "Yup!""But...""My wish has already been granted"'huh?'"Toriel...""We just recently became official"
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Frans oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005201
Kudos: 13





	My death wish

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start lemme give a shout-out to our requester who is...
> 
> *Badum*  
> *Badum*  
> *Badum*
> 
> ...
> 
> Cadence630!  
> https://my.w.tt/HUugaTuZhcb
> 
> Woo hoo!
> 
> Lez gooooo!!!

**===============================**

  
"The stars are beautiful aren't they?"

Frisk turns her head and looked at Sans.

They were stargazing...

Frisk smiled "yeah..." Frisk said with a very soothing quiet ish voice...

Then a shooting star...

Both Sans and Frisk said "Woah"

Then the two looked at each other then...

*Giggle*

The two giggled...

Sans looked at the starry sky.

Sans: "Do you have any wishes?"

Frisk looked at the stars sparkling beautifully... "Yeah..." Frisk said while she blushes while thinking about her wish.

Sans looked at Frisk "Well what is it?" Sans said as he grinned lazily.

Frisk blushed "um..."

Sans: "c'mon! Tell me."

Frisk: "um... Okay..." Frisk sighed then she closed her eyes and wished

"I wish... the person I love would love me back"

Sans: "What a coincidence..." Sans said amazed.

Frisk: "hm?"

Sans: "I have the same wish too"

Frisk: "Really?!" Frisk said 'Does he like me? Does he?!' Frisk said with a glimmer of hope in her beautiful red soul.

Sans: "Yup!"

"But..."

"My wish has already been granted"

'huh?'

"Toriel..."

"We just recently became official"

Sans said with a smile.

**===============================**   
**Months later...**

"Are you sure you wanna do this with me?"

"Yeah"

Frisk: "I want to do this myself..."

"I can't let you do that"

Frisk: "Why?"

"... I love you..."

Frisk: "Ajax... I'm sorry"

Ajax: "don't be, I already know for a long time that you don't like me..."

Ajax: "and that's okay..."

Ajax: "I'm actually planning to move on but..."

Ajax: "Seeing you suffer like this... I can't-"

Frisk: "What do you mean?"

Ajax: "Frisk- I love you... I know you don't like me... You love Sans..."

Frisk gritted her teeth when he mentioned his name.

Ajax: "He's so lucky... But he rejected you... He's so lucky yet... He don't see that- I can't let you suffer alone because of him... And her..."

Ajax: "I'm going with you... Even if you don't love me... I'll do it-"

Frisk: "Why?" Frisk said with almost no emotion.

Ajax: "I don't know... Probably it's because it makes me feel better... I'm selfish after all..."

Frisk: "are you sure you won't regret this?"

Ajax: "why would I?"

"Okay..."

Ajax: "Frisk..."

Frisk: "hm?"

Ajax: "before we jump... Do you have any wishes to say first?"

Frisk: "..."

Ajax: "..." "I'm sorry-"

Frisk: "no"

"I wish... No- I want both Sans and Toriel to go **DIE** "

**===============================**   
**Days later...**

Sans was standing there... In front of a hole?

...

Frisk?

Frisk was there...

Standing in front of the hole.... And... She was very close to it....

...

Dangerously... Close to it...

Frisk?!

...

Nothing.... Comes out at his mouth?

...

Silence...

...

Frisk!

...

...

Frisk!

...

Sans tried to move... But...

He can't...

He just stood there...

...

Then...

Frisk! Wait!

...

...

Frisk jumped...

Frisk NO!

Sans struggled... And struggled...

But...

Nothing...

He just stood there...

While Frisk... Died...

He did nothing...

He

Did

**NOTHING**

*GASP*

...

...

Sans looked around...

...

He was in his room...

...

It's all a nightmare...

...

Frisk.... 

Frisk... 

Frisk was already dead...

...

He missed her...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"SANS!"

Sans snapped into reality "huh?"

Papyrus: "SANS! ITS TIME FOR BREAKFAST!"

...

"Okay! I'm coming!" Sans stood up...

"Huh?"

Oh...

...

He was shaking...

...

Sans exited his room...

'Another nightmare...'

'again...'

'the same things... The same nightmare... The same hole... The same happening...'

...

...

...

'why?'

...

Papyrus: "SANS!"

Sans snapped back into reality... Again...

...

He's on the kitchen...

...

Wow...

He didn't notice...

...

...

**Skip**

...

...

He was on his bed... Again...

...

Tori told him she was having the same nightmares as him...

...

...

'why?'

...

...

**Skip-**   
**Days later...**

He was still having the same nightmares every night... Sometimes it's not on a mountain...

But it's still the same...

He did nothing...

He just stood there...

While Frisk.... While Frisk-...

He can't say it...

...

He misses her...

...

He really did...

She was his best friend after all...

  
...

But then...

His nightmare did a few changes...

Sans was in a forest...

Frisk... Was there...

And then there's a whole infront of her...

"Frisk?"

...

Oh...

He- he- he said something... And... Something... Finally comes out...

"Frisk.."

Then Sans moved... He moved... He...

He walked towards Frisk...

Then... When he was finally close to her...

Frisk: "Sans..."

He wanted to hug her.

But...

He didn't...

He can't move again...

He was moving but... He's not in control of his own movements...

Then...

He pushed her to her death...

What?

"No...."

"No no no no NO!"

"Frisk!"

Tears started to form from his eye sockets...

Then...

Everything started to get blurry...

Then...

01001001 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101110 00101110 00101110

*GASP!*

He hugged his own knees...

Then looked down at his own skeletal hands...

He was shaking...

He looked at the clock... It's 2:34 AM...

It's so early...

He looked back at his own skeletal hands...

'He pushed Frisk...'  
'He pushed Frisk...'

'He- He....'

'He killed Frisk...'

'He killed Frisk-'

He-

He didn't want that...

'Why?'

'why? Why did he do that?!'

'why is he having these nightmares anyways?!'

...

Cyan tears formed from his eye sockets...

Then he lay down...  
Covered his face with his pillow...

Then he cried...

Cried hard...

Out of guilt...  
Out of grief...  
Out of frustration...  
Out of loss...

Then he falls asleep... Again...

Then a nightmare again... He pushed Frisk again...

Then he woke up at 6:00 AM

And then he cried again...

...

...

After that...

Sans and Toriel decided to go on a date.

...

'what happened again on that date?'

He can't remember...

...

But he can remember this...

Toriel's nightmares didn't change...

...

'Guess it's just me huh?'

...

'Heh.... Heheheheheheh....'

Sans gritted his teeth...

...

Days go by...

The same routine...

The same Nightmares...  
Well not really but... It's kinda the same...

It's either him not doing anything...  
Or him pushing Frisk to her death....

It's Nightmares.... The same nightmares...

Or sometimes...

The two mixed up...

...

...

...

He was standing there...  
Not doing anything...  
He can't do anything...

He saw himself...  
Walk towards Frisk...  
With an angry and smiling face...

Then...

He saw himself push Frisk...

...

...

...

He...  
Sans... Don't want to have that nightmare ever again...

But...

He did...

He did...

Again, and again, and again...

...

His nightmares was already so bad...

But then... One night... It got even worse...

His nightmares returned... The nightmares he thought was gone...

Came back...

  
They- came back...

...

...

He saw...

Papyrus get killed by the human...

Then Undyne...  
Then Mettaton...

And then...

Him...

...

The whole GENOCIDE timeline...

...  
  
  
  
  


...

*GASP*

Sans quickly hugged his own knees and...

Cried...

And cried...  
And cried...

He really thought those nightmares are finally gone...

He don't want to have them again...

Those nightmares are his biggest fear...  
Well not really his biggest fear but... It reminds him of his past life...

...

A shitty past life...

...

Everytime he get this Nightmares Frisk would always be there to comfort him...

...

But-

Frisk is not here...

Because...

She's gone...

She's dead...

'She's dead... She's dead...'

No one is gonna comfort him...  
No one can comfort him the way Frisk's comfort him...  
No one can understand him...

Only Frisk would...  
Only Frisk would...

And so... He cried...

'it hurts...'

...

...

...

And now...

Sans would often lose focus...

Thinking...

He's in deep thought...

Sans is asking himself...

'why?'

'why is he having these nightmares?"

'why when Frisk just died?'

'why?'

...

Sans is still having Nightmares every fucking Night.

Just like Toriel...

But...

Sans situation... Is obviously worse...

He has a mix of Nightmares...

Him watching Frisk die...  
Him pushing Frisk to her death...  
Him watching himself pushing Frisk to her death...  
GENOCIDE...

His nightmares is always those...

He would always end up crying in the end...

Then...

He has a new nightmare to cry for... again...

But...

This is probably the most horrifying, the nightmares that hurt him the most...

He needed Frisk right now...  
He misses her...  
He needs her comfort...

He needs Frisk...  
So much...

...

...

He was in a glass? Room...

'its probably glass...'  
Sans said as he touches the glass?

...

Then...

*Moan*

Sans heard a moan...

A feminine moan...

He looked to the direction of the sound...

...

There...

He saw...

One of the most terrifying and hurtful scene in his life...

...

Frisk...

...

Was...

...

Having sex with some guy...

...

A red haired guy...

...

Sans tried to break the glass...

But...

The glass didn't break...  
It didn't even left a dent...

...

So...

He just looked away...  
And sat down at the ground...  
Then covered his ears?  
While...

He cried...

He cried so much...

'It hurts...'

He needed Frisk so much..  
He misses her...  
He 3/\07 her...

...

'It hurts so much...'  
That he cried...  
Cried...

Sans is obviously not the kind of person who cries a lot but...

He don't know but...

It hurts so much...

...

...

It hurts so much that...  
When he woke up...

He continued to cry...

And cry...

And cry...

While he says "Frisk" name between his cries...

...

The next night Sans can't sleep...

He is scared that he will have that nightmare again...

He don't wanna see that again...  
He never want to see that again...

So he forced himself to stay up... But...

2:46 PM He falls asleep...

But...

His nightmare...

Became slightly a dream...

...

Sans was in waterfall...

...

He decided to walk...

...

Then...

There he saw Frisk...  
Sitting at the edge while wetting her own feet...

...

Sans froze when he saw her...

Then "Frisk?"

She didn't respond but... Sans was too happy to notice this...

So... He ran... He ran towards Frisk to hug her...

'i miss you... So much'

Then, when he was close enough to Frisk...

He jumped towards her and then hugged her...

But...

...

Frisk isn't warm...

She doesn't felt like a human...

Or a living being...

...

Sans backed his head away to look at her...

...

Sans didn't saw a Frisk...

All he saw is...

A soft and cushiony doll shaped and looked like Frisk...

Sans jumped backed away...

Then he looked around... Hoping to find someone... Someone that's probably pranking him...

Or...

Frisk... The real Frisk...

But...

Nothing...

There's only him... And... This doll...

Sans then... Out of sadness, loneliness, and hope for love...

Slowly walked towards the doll

Then... He sat down beside it...

And then...

He hugged the doll...

While he hides his face in it's neck to hide the fact that it's a doll...

Then...

He cried...  
He cried...

"I miss you Frisk"

"I miss you so fucking much"

Sans said as he hugged her...

"Don't- *hic* leave me... Okay?"

Sans said like a child who got lost and recently found its parents...

...

"I had a ton of nightmares y'know?"

"One of 'em is the kind of nightmare that when I wake up and cry only you can comfort"

"So... Don't leave me... Please?"

...

"  
"Frisk You 3/\07 I"

"So much..."

"Don't leave me..."

"Okay?"

Then he grabbed it's cushiony hand and placed it on his cheek bone.

Then He stopped hugging Frisk and laid down at her legs...

Then he closed her eyes while Frisk's hand wa on his cheek bone...

Then they stayed... Like that for probably hours while Sans keeps talking about stuff like...

"I love your hair y'know..."

"You had such beautiful golden eyes Frisk..."

...

But

Sans beautiful and happy dream...

Obviously didn't last long...

...  
  
  
  


...

Sans woke up.

He saw a ceiling above him...

He bought himself up to sit down...

He looked at the clock near him...

It's 7:23 AM...

He was on his bedroom...

It's all a dream...

None of the things that happened is true...

It's all a dream...

It's all fake...

...

'no... No no no no!' Sans said to himself after the realization hit him...

And then...

He cried... Again...

But this time... It wasn't because of a cruel nightmare...

It's because a beautiful dream isn't real...

It's all a dream...

Then...

"SANS! WAKE UP! I MADE BREAKFAST!"

Sans then dried his tears away and then forced himself to look okay...

He really want to go back to sleep and continue dreaming...

But...

He can't...

But that's okay...

He can't get mad at Papyrus after all...  
Pap is his only family member left... He don't want to imagine losing him... Again... He already lost Frisk... He obviously don't want to lose Papyrus...

...

After he finished everything he has to do throughout the day he goes straight into his bedroom... And tried to sleep...

Hoping he will have that dream again...

But...

...

...

He was in snowdin...

And...

'NO!'

...

'That's not what I wanted dammit!'  
Sans said to himself while he cried...

He looked at the clock near him...

It's 12:17 AM

Sans dried his tears and then tried to sleep again...

Hoping he will have that dream again...

...

But...

...  
  


...

He was in a forest...

Then Frisk...

Frisk was infront of a ho-

'NO!'

...

Sans woke up again.

'That's not what I wanted!'

He looked at the clock near him.

1:38 AM

He dried his own tears and then laid down to fall asleep again...

Hoping to have that dream again...

But...

...

...

He was on a forest...

Then Frisk...

A hole...

He walked towards Fris-

'NONONONO!!!'

...

'NO! I said that's not what I wanted!!!'

Then he looked at the clock near him

3:31 AM

Then... He cried... He cried out of frustration...

Then...

He gave up...

And let his tears flow...

'Im tired... I miss you...' Sans said as he imagined Frisk beautiful face...

...

He didn't sleep...

It's not like he can sleep...

...

He just laid there...

...

Daydreaming...

That way he continued his dream...

But instead of a doll... It's Frisk a real Frisk...

...

**Days... Months... Later...**

Papyrus: "SANS! WAKE UP! ITS TIME FOR BREAKFAST!"

Papyrus sat down at the table while waiting for Sans.

Not gonna lie Papyrus misses the human too...

He missed her...

Then Sans arrived and sat down at the table...

Then that started to eat...

While they were eating Papyrus noticed something...

Sans was smiling...

No not the type of skeleton always smiling.

Or his usual lazy smile.

...

He's smiling...

It doesn't just show in his mouth? It also shows on his eyes...

Sans usually isn't like this so...

Papyrus: "WHAT GOTTEN YOU SO HAPPY TODAY BROTHER?" Papyrus asked with his usual loud cheery voice.

Sans looked at Papyrus "huh?"

Papyrus: "YOU WERE SMILING"

Sans: "am I?"

Papyrus nodded

Sans looked away "nothing" Sans said while smiling and blushing.

Papyrus also noticed he has more eye bags under his eye sockets which meant he was tired...

Papyrus would usually ask if he gotten the right amount of sleep when this happens but...

Sans is happy... He don't want to ruin that...

So Pap let it be...

And teased Sans...

**Later...**

Sans was in waterfall...

Sans was running... Towards Frisk...

Then...

Sans: "gotcha!"

Sans said as he tackled Frisk.

Sans: "I win!"

Frisk: "no!" Frisk whined.

Sans: "heh, welp sorry for you then"

Frisk pouted "nuuuu"

Sans: "yesss"

Then Sans carried her bridal style and then they sat down in the edge then the two took their footwear off and then they sat down while both their feet got wet from the waterfalls river...

Sans laid his head down her shoulder  
"I love you"

Frisk looked at Sans... Then She kissed hear skull and said "I love you too..."

...

Sans holds Frisk's hand... "Your so warm..."

**End**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**?**

S

  
ans was on his way to work when...

Sans bumped into someone. "I'm sorry-"

"Tsk" then the man walked away.

Then... Sans looked around...

...

'where am I?'

...

Sans decided to walk back...

Even though he doesn't know where he is going...

Then...

He saw Frisk looking at him with a cute smile.

...

Then Frisk ran towards the woods behind her...

Of course...

Sans followed her "Frisk! Wait!"

Frisk: *giggle* "come catch me!"

Sans: "c'mon Frisk!" *Giggle*

They went into some place...

Which is weirdly familiar...

But Sans ignored that and decided to focus on catching Frisk.

And then Sans got close enough he tackled her.

Frisk turned around to see him... And then she got tackled.

But...

They didn't land on the ground...

They didn't land on anything...

They just- keeps falling...

While time seems to slow down...

But...

Sans ignored that and said "I love you"

...

Frisk: "No you don't..."

Sans was incredibly surprised by her words. He looked at her "huh?"

Frisk: "And I don't..."

Sans: "Frisk, what do you mean?! I love you! And- and you love me too right?!"

Frisk: "no..."

Sans: "Frisk- stop lying"

Frisk: "I'm not lying... You're the one lying... To yourself..."

Sans: "huh? What do you mean by that?"

Frisk: "you're hallucinating..."

Sans: 'what? Hallucinating?' "Frisk? Is this a joke? If it is stop it. It's not funny"

Frisk: "I'm not joking... You're hallucinating..."

Sans: "Frisk, stop"

Frisk: "I'm already dead..."

Sans: "Frisk, stop it. This isn't funny! I love you!"

Frisk: "I'm not joking and no, you don't love me... And I also don't love you..."

Tears are now starting to form from Sans' eye sockets because of Frisk's cruel words.  
"Frisk Stop! I love you! You said you love me! Remember? On waterfall you said "I love you" to me. Remember?" Sans said while tears fly away.

Frisk: "No. No I don't... Because none of them was real"

Sans gritted his teeth.

Frisk: "You're just hallucinating..."

Sans: "Frisk-"

Frisk: "You were on your room that time... Laying on your bed while moving weirdly... While your hallucinating..."

Sans: "Frisk stop that... Please..." Sans said while memories of what really happened started flooding back to him.

Frisk: "Everytime we hang out or "date" at waterfall... Your in your room hallucinating... While I'm dead..."

Sans: "No that's not true" Sans said while crying...

Frisk: "you do have a girlfriend though..."

Sans: "Frisk wh-at do you mean? You're the only one I loved... Yo *hic* u're my girlfriend. Wha *hic* t are you talking about?" Sans said with a trembling tone while crying...

Frisk: "don't you remember? Toriel" Frisk said with a taunting and sad tone...

Sans: "no Frisk- you are *hic* my girlfriend remember? *hic* On waterfall remember?" Sans said while trying to stop all his unwanted memories coming back to him...

Frisk: "no Sans... We were never together... And will never be... You don't love me... I don't love you"

Sans: "no Frisk stop- I love you... I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I don't care even if you say you don't love me! But! I LOVE YOU!"  
Sans said... 'ugh! My head hurts!'

Frisk: "Sans... Okay... I guess you love me...."

Sans smiled out of relief and happiness but it was quickly cut short...

Frisk: "y'know... I actually used to love you" Frisk said with an angry and sad tone...

Sans: "huh?"

Frisk: "but... Not anymore... I'm dead... And your the reason why."

Sans: "Fris-"

Frisk: "You killed me... I hate you..."

Sans: "Frisk- ... I'm sorry... I love you!"  
Sans said as he pulled Frisk into a tight hug.

Frisk: "I don't-"

Sans looked at Frisk.... Frisk's face with no emotions whatsoever...

Frisk: "I don't love you... We aren't together... Never was and Never will... Same goes to my love for you... Yeah I used to love you but... I don't love you! And I will"

'dont say it...'

"Never"

'please?'

"Love"

'Frisk-'

"You!"

*Thump!*

And so... Sans died with the last words he heard was Frisk, in anger saying "I don't love you..." But of course... Sans is the only one who knew that...

Only...

Sans...

...

Sans dust was found on the same place where Frisk died.

Some people says he committed suicide.

A ton of Sans friends was devastated by his death...

I mean Frisk died... And now Sans?

Toriel was devastated...

However...

Asgore, Chara, and Asriel was there to help her...

She was still devastated but...

Not as devasted by Sans' very own brother...

Papyrus...

Papyrus is the one that is very devastated...

'HOW? HE WAS SO HAPPY BEFORE THAT! HOW?! WHY?!'

Papyrus said to himself in confusion and sadness...

He was scared... He don't know what to do now...

Sans rely on him... While he rely on Sans...

But...

Papyrus... Was... Now... Alone...

**===============================**   
**Bonus!**

Sans laid on the ground while he slowly turns to dust...

Sans looked up at the sky...

'woah.... Guess there's a lot of stars outside huh...'

Then... He remembered something....

_ "I wish... the person I love would love me back" _

Then Sans cried from remembering that...

Then....

"Guess I do need that wish after all"

"Ain't that right? Frisk?"

"Heh"

  
**===============================**

**Author's Note:**

> Holy-
> 
> I literally cried when I'm writing the realization and the ending part.
> 
> Also, again, this was requested by Cadence630  
> https://my.w.tt/HUugaTuZhcb  
> Go check them out!
> 
> And! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Ugh! I need tissues.


End file.
